1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a control device for triggering passenger protection means for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
The problem of differentiating types of impact at low driving speeds is known from published German patent document DE 101 34 331 C1. In particular, in a regulation, the U.S. NHTSA requires the so-called low-risk deployment, in which an impact against a rigid barrier as an obstacle is to be differentiated at 26 km/h and at 32 km/h. One design approach provided for this problem is to ascertain the impact speed by measuring a time difference between the start of impact and the time at which the acceleration transitions from a slight acceleration to a strong acceleration. These two impact types may then be differentiated in this manner.